pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Canada Dry
Canada Dry is a brand of soft drinks owned since 2008 by the Texas-based Dr Pepper Snapple Group. For over a century Canada Dry has been known for its ginger ale, though the company also manufactures a number of other soft drinks andmixers. Although Canada Dry originated in its namesake country, it is now produced in many countries around the globe, including the United States, Mexico, Colombia, the Middle East, Europe and Japan. The "Dry" in the brand's name refers to not being sweet, as in a dry wine. When John J. McLaughlin, who first formulated "Canada Dry Pale Ginger Ale", originally made his new soft drink, it was far less sweet than other ginger ales then available; as a result, he labelled it "dry".[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada_Dry# hide *1 History *2 Products **2.1 Brands with limited availability **2.2 Locale-specific brands *3 Marketing *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Canada_Dry&action=edit&section=1 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Canada_Dry_logo_beside_an_old_shop_name.jpgCanada Dry logo next to name of an old Iranian abandoned confectionery In 1890, Canadian pharmacist and chemist John J. McLaughlin of Enniskillen, Ontario opened a carbonated water plant inToronto.[1] McLaughlin was the oldest son of Robert McLaughlin, founder of McLaughlin Carriage and McLaughlin Motor Car.[3] In 1904, McLaughlin created "Canada Dry Pale Ginger Ale"; three years later the drink was appointed to the Royal Household of the Governor General of Canada, and the label featuring a beaver atop a map of Canada was replaced with the present Crown and shield.[4] When McLaughlin began shipping his product to New York in 1919, it became so popular that he opened a plant in Manhattanshortly thereafter. After McLaughlin's death, the company was run briefly by Sam. P. D. Saylor and Associates who bought the business from the McLaughlin family in 1923 and formed Canada Dry Ginger Ale, Inc., a public company.[1] Canada Dry's popularity as a mixer began during Prohibition, when its flavor helped mask the taste of homemade liquor.[5] In the 1930s, Canada Dry expanded worldwide. From the 1950s onward, the company introduced a larger number of products. Norton Simon took an interest in the company in 1964, and it merged with Simon's other holdings, the McCall Corporation andHunt Foods, to form Norton Simon Inc. Dr Pepper bought Canada Dry from Norton Simon in 1982.[citation needed] In 1984, Dr Pepper was acquired by Forstmann Little & Company, and Canada Dry was sold to R. J. Reynolds' Del Monte Foods unit to pay off acquisition debt.[citation needed] RJR Nabisco sold its soft drink business to Cadbury Schweppes in 1986. Today, Canada Dry is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group, which was spun off from Cadbury Schweppes in 2008.[1] In 2008, Cadbury Schweppes became part of Grupo Peñafiel in Mexico. Soon after, Canada Dry, along with Dr Pepper, Snapple and Schweppes began to be sold there.[6] Productshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Canada_Dry&action=edit&section=2 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Canada_dry_crop.jpgA can of Canada Dry Ginger Ale with the current logo at Lake Louise*Canada Dry Ginger Ale *Diet Canada Dry Ginger Ale *Canada Dry Club Soda *Canada Dry Tonic Water *Canada Dry Bitter Lemon *Canada Dry Diet Tonic Water *Canada Dry Lemon Soda *Canada Dry Lime Ricky (retired) *Canada Dry Tahitian Treat (now just Tahitian Treat) *Canada Dry Hi-Spot, Apple, Tutti (cherry and fruit punch), and Orange *Canada Dry Hi-Spot Lithiated Lemon[7] *Canada Dry Golden Cockerel Ginger Beer *Canada Dry Sparkling Green Tea Ginger Ale *Sussex Golden Ginger Ale *Cranberry Canada Dry Ginger Ale *Diet Cranberry Canada Dry Ginger Ale *Canada Dry White Tea Ginger Ale with Raspberry *Lemon Ginger Ale (retired) *Canada Dry Flavored Sparkling Seltzer Water (Orange, Lime, Cranberry Lime, Raspberry, Cherry) *Cactus Cooler *Purple Passion *Canada Dry Lemon-Lime Soda *Canada Dry Vanilla Cream Soda *Canada Dry Cocoa Cream Soda *Canada Dry Black Cherry Soda *Canada Dry Wild Cherry Soda *Canada Dry Spur Cola *Canada Dry Sport Cola (a caffeine-free cola introduced in 1968;[8] discontinued in the 1970s) *Canada Dry Jamaica Cola *Canada Dry Rooti Root Beer *Canada Dry Barrelhead Root Beer *Canada Dry Wink *Canada Dry Pink Wink *Canada Dry Collins Mixer *Canada Dry Quinine Tonic Water Mixer *Canada Dry Hi-Grape *Canada Dry Concord Grape Soda *Canada Dry Sunripe Orange Soda *Canada Dry Mandrin Orange Soda *Canada Dry Grapefruit Soda *Canada Dry Ten Brands with limited availabilityhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Canada_Dry&action=edit&section=3 edit Limited availability flavors are produced in Pennsauken Township, New Jersey by Pepsi-Cola/National Brand Beverages, and are distributed in southern New Jersey, Delaware, southeastern Pennsylvania, and eastern Maryland. At one time the flavors all had uniquely designed labels, but now all use the standard Canada Dry crest logo.[citation needed] Brands with limited availability in the United States include: *Pineapple Canada Dry *Peach Canada Dry *Black Cherry Wishniak *Island Lime *Wild Cherry Locale-specific brandshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Canada_Dry&action=edit&section=4 edit ;Asia *Canada Dry "Dry" Ginger Ale (Japan) ;Middle East *Canada Dry Cola (Syria) *Canada Dry Dana *Canada Dry orange soda (Iran) *Canada Dry Cream Soda (Limited availability in US, and the Middle East) ;South America *Pink Grapefruit Canada Dry (Peru) Marketinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Canada_Dry&action=edit&section=5 edit Nylon Studios produced the song used in the Rabbit's 'Jack's Farm' commercial featuring Canada Dry Ginger Ale.[9][10] A Cantonese version of the ad was also produced.[11] Category:1904 introductions